Alone
by secretparamour
Summary: "She was used to being alone. Solitary. He was just too inconsolable to try." Indirect Interpretation. *I do not own Victorious* Please Read and Review :


**I haven't written anything in a while. Nobody seemed too sad about it, so I'm thinking its okay...Well, I wrote this story with thoughts of the possible - well, read it and then read what I have to say at the end. I'd REALLY appreciate if all you readers would review. A lot of you just read it, and don't give me any thoughts. Please do. It means a lot. Also, this is something I just threw together, I didn't think at all about it. it sort of just found its way in words but - Nevertheless, enjoy this piece. :]**

It wasn't long before she knew she would be left alone. She was used to being alone. Solitary. And she never knew why….

When she met him, it was as if her whole world started to spin. She didn't know what it was, she didn't know how to describe it. But it was as if her stomach did a pancake flip, and she was transported to a new universe, where suddenly everything was going to be okay. The day she first saw him was different though.

It was just another first day of a new year, and it wasn't like she was wiling to make any new friends. But when she saw him strolling through the hallways, a real confidence shedding from the multiple layers of clothing he wore, something she had never seen before. It wasn't long before, shockingly, he began taking interest in her. He began talking to her, listening to her, as no one ever had. He began inviting her out for coffee, and complimenting her. He began noticing, if she was wearing a new shirt, or if she did her makeup differently. He told her that she looked great with her new piercing she had gotten, while the rest of the student body scrunched up their faces wondering what she had done with her face. It was those little things that confused her the most. She wondered why he liked her so much…

Sooner then she would've ever thought, he asked her out. He asked her to be his girlfriend. She had hesitated, sure she had been asked out before, but this seemed serious. Commitment serious. He had looked at her with those deep brown eyes, and it was visible hoe eagerly he wanted her to say yes. And she couldn't deny him. He made her feel something. Really, he made her feel alive, as if she was worth living. He made her feel like she was someone; he made her noticeable, at least through his eyes. She couldn't say _no_. And so she said _yes_. And her world actually turned around.

This was not to be mistaken with her attitude. Her attitude stayed the same – pessimistic, mean, vicious – and oddly she kept it that way, even with the love shed he gave to her. He never told her to get rid of it, rather told her to moderate it, keep it on a down low, especially around him. She was kind, vulnerable, gentle around him, again not to be mixed with her urges for passion.

They went through years together. Weeks. Days. Days she would have never even thought of living if he hadn't walked through that hall that day. They went out, he made her friends, and he showed her the world through different eyes. Prominently, he made her love. And yet love seemed so distant to her.

"_I love you." He said, eyes glistening. _

"_You what?" She questioned. She had heard it before, several times, but for some reason she needed it to click in her mind._

"_I love you." He repeated, promptly grasping her hand as if she was drifting away. _[However, he wasn't aware that she was]

"_Oh, okay." She nodded. And they went back to doing whatever they had been doing before. _

It was probably the first time he had felt so nervous around her. He was always the cool and confident one – but right after that question her had felt weak in the knees, and he didn't know whether to question her or reassure her. So he just stayed quiet.

Before he knew it, she had slipped so far away that it was impossible to get her back. It was impossible to love a girl like he had loved her. She was erratic and exciting. She was violent but vulnerable. She was everything he would never imagine of a girl, and that amazed him. The taste of her lips lingered on his, and the scent of her perfume loitered his pillows, and as much as he tried to convince himself that she was still here, he couldn't find the energy to actually convince himself that she was not.

She didn't know how she got there. She ended up in a completely different place, a different surrounding, and it frightened her. She remembered their last conversation – and he told her he loved her, for what she knew was the last time. Before she knew it, she was dragged to a new place where her dream could no longer be perused and her only love had been shattered.

People thought that the pair was just to arise attention, to create commotion in the hallways, to branch off of one another and gain more popularity, or something like that. Little did they know that it was the first time they had ever been alive. Being together was the most beautiful thing they could imagine. They took their attention out of themselves, and put it for the other. They created commotion because they cared. They branched off of one another in the most stunning ways, learning new things every day.

When she left, everything was just torn apart. All of that. It wasn't at all as dramatic as they show in those theatre films they were forced to watch, but it was so shocking. He had tried phoning her that day, only to hear that the line had been discontinued. He had called her house phone, same answer. He contacted her red headed best friend, and got nothing out of that. He drove to her house, and saw it was on sale. He took his spare key, cautious of his surroundings, and slowly unlocking the door. He looked around, finding the rooms of the house barren of furniture, spotless walls. He walked upstairs, heading straight for her room. He walked in, finding the black walls awkwardly painted white, and no furniture. Nostalgia came upon him, instantly missing the shabby and dark room his girlfriend had once owned. Nostalgia came upon him when he remembered neither had said goodbye.

And when she ended up in this mystery place, she didn't even know how she got there. She vaguely remembered her father telling her to get up, She remembered smelling the smell of acrid paint, and opening her eyes to sunshine and bright colored walls. She remembered seeing boxes around her room, labeled sloppily with odd headings. She hated it. But she hated not having a say at all. How could they take her away, without even warning her? Before she could even say a word, she was on the next flight to wherever, eagerly waiting for a text message she would never receive, Her parents cut her phone line. She huffed in anger, as her heart began slowly piecing its way apart.

Days went by, and they constantly thought about one another, with absolutely no source of communication. However, they secretly knew that they were, indeed, thinking about one another. They knew it.

But what they didn't know was that strong long distance connection would slowly fade away, as life began to unfold. She joined another performing arts school; not nearly as the one she had been attending before, but decent. She was talking to people, and no longer crying every day. He began conversing with people again, shockingly girls who he hadn't even glanced at in the last months, and he began strumming the guitar she had bought him for his last birthday.

Soon, they forgot about each other. His room no longer smelled of her, rather of his cologne, and when he slept, he thought about anything else but her. In his dreams, the faintest of memories did push through, a dark haired beauty did cross his mind, but he no longer understood who she was.

She began forgetting what the necklace she wore around her neck everyday stood for. So she took it off. Every time it glistened from the sun ray's though, a small semi-chord pulled in her heart, but she didn't know how the whole chord felt anymore.

Not meaning to be misconstrued with one another totally vanishing out of one another's mind, but rather that dependency, that longing had simply strolled away. It had no longer lingered on them; it had taken a long route to nowhere. She still remembered faintly who he was, similarly with him.

But as normal as everything had gone to, neither found another to love that same way. Cliché…Probably. Shockingly, most people's lives are very cliché, just an unnoticeable type of.

But when she came back, two years later, she wasn't shy. She went searching for him, willingly, having no idea what she was actually up too. She stood by his portable home, her ear touching the cold metal.

What she heard was not the sound she wanted to hear. She heard a girl's soft giggle, and soon shadows of long curls over top a body. His body.

She never really knew what heartbreak was, she just knew it hurt. And it did.

She was used to being alone. Solitary.

He was just too inconsolable to try.

**So, what did you think? As sudden of a piece as this was, did a day's worth of writing pay off? Well, I was really inspired by the whole crazy commotion from the Season 3 Sneak Peek. it was all dramatic, and everyone suddenly thought that Jade and Beck would break up...I don't know why, but this is what I came up with. I feel like if they broke up (which I hope won't happen, and have a feeling, won't), Jade would be one to wait, and Beck would simply be too...whats the word...lets say _shy _to. It was the same in Jade Dumps Beck, you know? I kinda like this. So tell me what you think. And I'm serious. Don't read it and NOT review. I love reviews, they help me so much. So please, review! REVIEW! Thanks for reading. :] ~secretparamour **


End file.
